Watching Him Work
by Movielover50
Summary: Follow up to " Every Single Detail About Her". Pepper like to watch Tony work.


**Some of you guys asked for Pepper's version of staring at Tony...so that's what this is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel**

* * *

Pepper is a different type of girlfriend. Sure like any other girl she likes to cuddle with Tony under a blanket watching a movie, or go out to dinner. But what she really liked to do was watch Tony work on one of his suits, or one of his cars.

When she was just his PA, she would come down to the workshop with something for him to sign, or talk about meetings. Before she would enter the workshop though, she would stand and watch him work on one of his cars. She was fascinated by it. How he would analyze it carefully. How he could be so concentrated on one thing. How he thinks of ways to improve it. After watching, she would enter and begin her day.

Now as his girlfriend she found a different way of watching him without it being 'weird'. So once a week she would come down to the workshop with her laptop and sit on the couch and work. He would look up at her as she entered, smile, then get back to work. She did do work on her laptop, but most of the time she was...well you guest it...she was watching him work.

She loved him. she truly did. Sometimes when she looked up from her laptop, she would see him mess up his hair with his hand. She found it sexy when he would do that. Though, she would tell him that, because that would just boost his ego. She loved how when he would handle parts, he would be gentle with them, never rough. He was so gentle. Gentle with his car and suit parts. Gentle with her.

'Hmm. I just love his hands. No boyfriend I have ever been with before has been that gentle with me.' she smiled. 'He would hold me, or my hand as if I was made of glass. He holds me with care. I feel so safe in his arms.' she smiled once more than continued her work.

When she closed her laptop with a yawn, she looked up to see that Tony had fallen asleep at his desk. She shook her head at went over to him. He had his head rested on his arms on the desk. She bent down to his level and looked at him. He looked peaceful. His eyes twitch slightly. 'He's dreaming.' she thought.

She saw he fell asleep holding something. Being curious, she got closer and carefully pull out what looked like a photo from his hand. When she flipped it over, she started to smile. It was a picture of her. She can't place where or when he took the photo. She started to think.

'Hmm. Well lets see. Three weeks ago he started playing around with a camera.' He just bought the camera and when she asked why he bought it he looked up at her and said with a smile "I want to have a perfect photo of you". He figured out how took work the camera like a professional in less than two hours. He started to take a bunch of photos of her. Wherever they were. In the bedroom on the bed, in the kitchen while she was cooking, by the pool, at the park, even when they were out at a restaurant.

She didn't pose for the photos, but any time he felt like it was the right time and place he would take out the camera and take a picture of her. Of course like any other girl, when he let her look at the pictures of her she would say "I look terrible." or "my hair is in my face in that one." or even the thing most girls say "I look fat." After her saying she looked fat, he stopped letting her look at the photos, because he didn't want to delete any more photos that he liked.

'So when did he take this photo?' She asked herself. ' I don't remember him taking this.' She looked at the photo again. She was wearing one of Tony's silky royal blue button up shirts, and a pair of short pj shorts. 'Okay, so he must have taken this before I went to bed.'

Next she looked at the place. She was leaning against the railing outside their bedroom looking at the night sky. The moonlight was shining on her face ever so slightly. 'Okay. Just how did he manage to take this photo?' She flipped in back over and saw a word written in cursive it one corner _"Perfect"_. She smiled then put the photo down on the desk. Then decided to wake Tony up and get him to bed so his back wouldn't hurt in the morning.

* * *

She didn't really noticed that she has been 'working' on her laptop more than usual in the workshop. She now went down to the workshop four times a week. So the next time she came down in the workshop Tony spoke up.

"Okay not that mind you coming down here to work, but don't you usually finish all your work at the office? I mean, I remember you telling me you make sure you finish all your work at the office so we have more time to spend with each other.'

'Oh shit.' she thought. "Well I always have a bunch of people to email before the next day." She lied. She does work, but only like ten percent of the time.

He moved closer to her. "Pepper, you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!" another lie.

"Yes you are." he smiled. "Come on Pepper, what are you _really _doing down here?"

She put down the laptop on the table beside her and then crossed her arms."Can't a girl just be on the same room as her boyfriend? I don't like sitting alone in my home office, or on the couch upstairs." Not a total lie, she doesn't like being left alone.

" Oh she can, but when she looks up at her boyfriend every fifteen minutes without saying anything he starts to get suspicious." He crossed his arms as well.

"Well.. I...I..um." 'F*ck it. Might as well tell him. He always gets his way eventually.' she thought. " I like to watch you work." she looked down and mumbled.

" I'm sorry, what was that?" he put his arms to his side.

She uncrossed her arms and looked up at him "I like to watch you work."

"Really?" he smiled "Why do you like to watch me work? Hey! You didn't like me staring at you all time! Now you been staring at me without me directly knowing it? I feel used." He was still smiling.

"Oh please, you love it when people stare at you." she said

"Yes, from the paparazzi and fans I expect it. But I wasn't expecting it from you. You didn't answer my question." he said right back.

" Well the question?" she asked.

"Why do you like to watch me work?"

"Oh." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. " I..um.."

"Pepper." he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "Why?"

She naturally wrapped her arms around him. 'safe' she thought. "Well, to sum it up in a way you're gentle."

"I'm gentle?"

"Yes, you are. You hold your car or suit parts with care." she smiled. "It reminds me of how gentle you are with me. It's comforting." she said.

"Oh." he wasn't expecting that.

"Now I have a question." she said

"Oh, and what may that be?" he said when starting to bend down to kiss her when she suddenly moved out of his hold. "Where are you going?"

She went over by his desk and picked up the picture of her and walked back to him. "How did you manage to take this picture of me with out me knowing?" she tilted her head slightly as she asked him.

"Oh..I..um...took it about a week and a half ago. When I stepped out of the bathroom I couldn't find you. So I went looking for you. When I saw you outside, I was going to bring you back in. But then I...I noticed how...how perfect you looked. The moonlight, you in my shirt, short shorts. It was...perfection." He smiled a bit nervously then rubbed his neck. "So I grabbed my camera and I took the picture from an angle so you wouldn't see order to get the perfect picture." he finished.

Her eyes were slightly watery. "Perfection?" she asked with a smile.

"Well yeah, to me you're perfect." he said with a smile then kissed her. She responded to the kiss happily.

'He really thinks that I'm perfect?' she thought happily. 'Well if he thinks I'm perfect, I got an idea.'She thought as she pulled pout of the kiss."Hmm. So your saying a perfect photo includes me in one of your shirts and short shorts?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, why have just one 'perfect' photo?"

"Well I would love to have more, but you don't pose for the photos I take of 's very hard and rare to get a perfect photo if the person isn't posing."

"What if I pose?" she asked while wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You would? In my shirts?" He asked a bit eagerly.

"As long as no one else gets to see the photos." she kissed him.

"Can we do it now? Have a sexy perfect Pepper photo shoot?" He ask even more eager.

"Hmm." She got out of his hold and started walking upstairs. " I'm going to your closet. Find your camera before I change my mind." she said with a sexy voice Tony thought.

"Oh this is going to be great." he smiled. "Oh shit, where did I put my camera?"

* * *

**love it? hate it? Reviews and story ideas please!**


End file.
